


The Ghost and the Dragon on the Wooden Horse

by NWCountrygirl17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, the old lovers and the new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NWCountrygirl17/pseuds/NWCountrygirl17
Summary: A lot can happen on a ship to the North especially for a dragon queen. from blossoming new love to seeking comfort from in a past one and the ever-looming threat of a war that might be unwinnable. My first game of thrones Fic and Dany and Drogo would not leave me alone till I got it all written down. Please R&R thank you





	The Ghost and the Dragon on the Wooden Horse

Daenerys woke in the bed-quarters of the ship they were sailing to the North they had the wind and would be in riding distance to Winterfell by the end of the week. She turned in the warm heavy sheets of her bed to see the sleeping face of, what should she call him? The Stark Bastard, King of the North, his name Jon Snow, none of them seemed right to her, none of them explained the strange bond that had formed between them before either of them had known it.

Jon was different than any other man she had known, he was a fighter to be sure like Daario even Drogo, he was quiet as Daario was a showman and where Drogo held the reins of leadership of a horde as naturally blinking Jon was clearly reluctant to take command. he was shorter than either her husband and her former lover, with short black hair and beard clipped close to his face skin as pale as hers was and cool grey eyes that gave his features an element of sadness.

Dany recognized that sadness, it was one she had carried for most of her life, even now though she was better at hiding. It was the look of one who had never truly felt as if he belonged.

jon was fast asleep, probably for the first time in a long time, Dany slipped out of the bed sure not to wake him, dressed quickly and left the cabin. It was the middle of the night the ship was quiet as she stepped onto the deck met by a small handful of Dothraki and unsullied assured them she needed no attending to and asked them to give her leave to stand at the bow of the ship alone.

she didn't know didn't know how long she stood there, minutes, hours, time seemed to slip away as she felt the cold sea air and wind on her face.

"Daenerys," a low rumbling voice called from behind her. She would know that voice anywhere like she could tell her dragons roars apart. Dany could feel Drogo's presence coming to her as the floor of the ship creaked under his bulk but she didn't take her eyes off the water before her as a strong hand reached out to grip her shoulder. "Moon of my Life."

"My Sun and Stars," she answered still not daring to look at him. Drogo was dead as he had been for years but his touch his warmth and voice was still so clear. "What are you doing here."

"I am the Khal of the Night Lands," He spoke in Dothraki she missed his voice it held his strength but also the tenderness that in life he gave only to her. "My Khaleesi is going to war with frozen men my place is here. If he doesn't like it the Great Stallion can go fuck himself."

"So much has changed since I lost you." Dany finally turned to him looking exactly the same as the day they were married. "The world is more dangerous"

"And so are you," his fingers grazed her silver-blonde hair shone in the moonlight as he felt every twist and turn of her braids. He was tall, had he always been that tall? "Do you Remember our wedding? You were so small and breakable, and sad and scared."

"I didn't know you then," Lavender eyes met deep forest green as he cupped her face in his massive hands. "Viserys was the last dragon, I was a child for him to use."

"Your brother was a worm, you are a Dragon," He smiled down at her pride written on his face. "You're Stormborn, Queen of Iron Chair, Unburnt, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons."

"It's a long name," she laughed she couldn't help herself. the free cities and Westeros made things so much more complicated than the Khalasar. "I'm stronger now because of you. I'm not the child who looked at you in fear, I wouldn't recognize her anymore. Now I'm going north on ships to fight dead men."

"You were always strong," He kissed her softly, just like he used to. "Moon of my life, you earned your braids."

"I don't know if I can win this war," She hated admitting fear to anyone but knew if there was one man who could give her the strength she needed it was him "The Night King, lions, iron suits, the seven kingdoms, what do I do?"

"You fly you fight, mount and breath fire," This was Drogo the man Daenerys Targaryen had fallen in love with the first person to give her safety, freedom, and power like she'd never known was possible  "You win, you live, then you come find me in the Night Lands. I'll be waiting there for you."

"Don't leave yet," she said as he stood beside her looking out over the cold water. "Just stand here with me."

"I will stay," he agreed gently. "While we are alone."

"You were right, this black sea is poison," she whispered as wiped away the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "There are times I wish we stayed in Vaes Dothrak."

"You are where you belong."

"My Queen," the third voice from behind them broke the revery as they turned to see Jon Snow approaching the bow. "Are you alright?"

"He can't see me," Drogo whispered in her ear. "I'm a ghost on a wooden horse."

"Yes thank you I was searching for familiar stars." she looked up as if examining the sky but truly gazing at Drogo's face. "It's beautiful tonight."

"I have to go," Drogo placed a last kiss on her silver hair. "Don't come too soon to the Night Lands Daenerys Moon of my Life. I can wait."

"It's almost sunrise now," Jon said offering a hand that she took starting away from the edge of the ship. "Curious feeling, half night, half day."

"My Sun and Stars," Dany looked back to where the spirit of her husband stood to give her an understanding nod, he could not ride with her through this war. She blinked and Drogo was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 6 seasons later NOPE Still not over the death of the great Khal, This was really therapeutic. D&D and J&D are so different from each other and I love them but I can't shake the feeling that if Dany hadn't been Drogo's moon first wouldn't be the woman Jon is falling in love with now. Just hope I did all 3 of them justice. Please R&R


End file.
